needformadnessfandomcom-20200214-history
Tutarial how to edit need for madness tracks
Hello! Here I'm going to show you how to hack Need For Madness tracks. (Tutorial by radical24). Well, lets start! Colours In every stage code, you'll see: snap(0,0,0)(r.g.b) Those are color effects, try it out; edit the numbers to change Sky(0,0,0) (r.g.b) It's the color of the sky change the color by editing the numbers find out what every number what color is it with paint fog(0,0,0) (r.g.b) It's the fog that below the sky (edit numbers to change) ground(0,0,0)(r.g.b) It's the ground color (edit numbers to change) polys(0,0,0)(r.g.b) It's the polys on the ground. Note: only on Need For Madness 2 Fadefrom and density are also color effects try it out. Fadefrom will make the for heavier; the less the fadefrom, the earlier the track fades. Then you'll see: name (edit stage name here) nlaps number of laps here like: nlaps(7) The Track Now for the track itself: Here's a exaple of a line in the track code set(0,0,0,0) now the 1st number is the piece (pieces codes sowed bolow). Now lets say for example set(26,0,0,0). 26 (see bolow) is a reguler ramp so you'll see that ramp apear on your track Now the 2nd and 3rd numbers are locations The 2nd number is the y co-ordinate and its how far left or right from the START postion add - for left, right is just The number example: set(26,1000,0,0) the ramp will be a little to the right from the start position. For it to be left side add - ecample: set(26,-1000,0,0) now the ramp will be a little to your left side of the start position if you want it to be more far away make the number higher like (26,-10000,0,0) now its really far of course edit the number to the location that you want it may take several trys The 3rd number is the x co-ordinate its how for to the forward or back it will be add - if you want it in the back For example set(26,0,5000,0) now the ramp is that long in the front (add a "-"5000 for it to go backwords) Now the last part of the code the 4th number The 4th number is the engle of the piece example: (26,0,0,90)now 0 will be strait on the start and 90 or 180 will be not strait try it out, but after you'll make a turn 90 will be strait ect. ONLY use number of the followings: -270, -180, -90, 0, 90, 180, 270. if not it will make glitches as you go to ramp and not jumping from it or it will set you fly really really high now to make a checkpoint: enstead of "set" in the start of the line put "chk" then to make it the reguler checkpoint gate add 40 or 42 (see below) if not then it'll be hidden checkpoint on the road or on the ramp ect. example: chk(40,0,0,0). now fix hoops to make a fix hoop enstead of set or chk add fix and in the code add 41 (see below). example fix(41,0,0,0,0). important: the fix hoop code has 5 numbers the 4th number is how high the hoop is ADD - FOR UPPER if you'll do it like this: fix(41,0,0,1000,0) it will get error you must put "-" to get it higher like: fix(0,0,0,-1000,0) that's it now the pieces list (the 1st number): The Distances straight to straight: 5600 straight to turn: 4550 turn to turn: 3500 quarter pipe from track: 1810 straight to twister (angled track): 1520 left-right, 5630, angle 30 twister to twister: 5660 turn to twister: 4550 quarter pipe to quarter pipe: 1700 And the ends of a line (doesn't matter for checkpoints): p= straight pr= jump pt= turn ph= quarter pipe s= fix po= repair start point The Pieces *-6 = Tornado Shark car statue *-5 = Formula 7 car statue *-4 = Wow Caninaro car statue *-3 = La Vita Crab car statue *-2 = Nimi car statue *-1 = Max Revenge car statue *0 = Lead Oxide car statue # = Kool Kat car statue = drifter X fake car statue *3 = Sword of Justice car statue *4 = High Rider car statue *5 = EL KING car statue *6 = Mighty Eight car statue *7 = M A S H E E N car statue *8 = Radical One car statue *9 = Dr Monstaa car statue *10 = regular road *11 = regular road with walls *12 = road an angle to the right *13 = road an angle to the left *14 = road with a right curve *15 = dirt road *16 = grass road *17 = Dirt road with a right curve *18 = road piece *19 = Dusty paved road with a right curve *20 = road going from dirt to paved *21 = road going from dirt to paved *22 = Short, track going from paved to dusty paved *23 = paved road for ending stage *24 = dirt road for ending stage *25 = Paved, track segment *26 = Medium sized, ramp *27 = Medium sized, paved ramp with walls *28 = ramp of a little bridge *29 = Half bump: low and high *30 = Paved bump; half *31 = the huge ramp *32 = the tiny ramp *33 = Dirt "speed bump" *34 = Medium dirt ramp *35 = Small dirt ramp *36 = Paved Quarter-pipe *37 = Spikes *38 = gate *39 = Fake wall *40 = Normal Road Checkpoint *41 = Fix Loop *42 = Offroad Checkpoint *43 = road dirt track with bumpy edges *44 = road dirt track going from bumpy to normal *45 = Half paved bump without endwall *46 = Paved tunnel *47 = road start *48 = dirt road start that's it i hope i helped ~~radical24~~ Category:Custom tracks Category:Hacking Category:Game Tutarials